Your TheColor
by startscribbling12
Summary: love is like lighting. you get struck once, and baby it kills. Roxette
1. Amaranth Pink

_Your _**thecolor **

**x. by StartScribbling12**

**

* * *

  
**

love is like lighting you get struck once, and baby it** kills. **"I color outside the lines."

_Fact: **Elevator Circles: **_Walking Awkwardly around a large elevator lobby after you press the button, because you don't which elevator door to stand by.

I. _Amaranth_ **Pink**

…

…

…

..

An enraged auburn hair girl collapsed to the floor in front of a freshly cleaned dorm room. She was acting _very _over dramatic, and said girl almost began sobbing right there in the hallway. Any random passerby would have thought that she just had been stabbed, or worse; been dumped. But, no. That was not the case. You see, this auburn hair girl got one of the _shittiest _dorm rooms on campus. The room itself was no bigger than a McDonald's handicap stall in the bathroom.

"Don't you think your overreacting?" I said, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder for support, though I rolled my eyes.

"O-overreacting!?" She jumped from her position on the floor. "Olette! You can talk! Your dorm is a corner dorm! You have your own _toilet!_" She yelled, pulling at her auburn locks. I sighed. I pitted her. Truth be told, this dorm room was crappy.

"We can't get it changed, Kairi. You know that. You're the one who signed up for a single dorm, you know." I clarified, digging through my tote bag for my LG EnV 2 phone.

"I understand. But, how am I supposed to work with this! You know how many clothes I have." Kairi slid down the door frame, picking up her cappuccino. Taking a sip, she continued. "I mean, I can't live here. It's in the dumps!" To emphasize what she meant, lights on the ceiling were blinking in and out, and her neighbors were as loud as ever.

"Think of it this way, Kairi," I said, texting on my phone, "You'll never be here. Remember, you party all the time. Hence, your addiction to coffee." You see, back in the tenth grade, Kairi started to go out and party all night, and every morning, she needed a kick. We lived down the block from a Starbucks, and went there every morning for the poor girl.

"And this is why we are best friends, Olette! You can cheer me up no matter what!" Kairi said, raising the cup as if to toast.

"Yeah, yeah. And best friends let their best friend go see their dorm for once. Come on, we have been here a what, good four hours, and we have not stopped to find my dorm. All we know is that it is a corner room." I stood, helping Kairi up and we walked down the hall.

My dorm, was indeed nice. It had a nice view of downtown, and it did have it's own toilet. It came with a single twin bed, neatly made, and a nice black wood desk. The closet already had shelving units and a dresser. That's all I needed. Walking in, Kairi was almost about to cry again, and began to angst about how her room was so much smaller. I ignored her, and pulled out my _**Amaranth pink **_Mac Book and left it on the desk. I didn't feel like putting my clothes away just then, so I set my suitcase on bed and walked over to Kairi.

"Come on. The boys must have gotten worse dorms. I asked them to meet us in the Cafeteria, lets go." I hulled her onto her feet, as we walked together.

Everything this past month seemed to happen so fast. Back home in Twilight Town, the four of us grew up together. Me, Kairi, Roxas, and Sora. We have done almost everything together, so naturally, we all applied to the came College. It was amazing on how we all got in, despite our grade differences. Twilight University was a large campus just off the ocean. It was also right next to downtown, so it was pretty easy to buy things. The only downside, was that the winters were brutal.

All of us were taking Psychology I, so we all had at least one major class together. Out of all of us, I was the one who had the best grades. Then, Roxas. Then, Kairi. And last, Sora. He had almost failed all of his exams. Pretty sad, huh?

At last, we made it to the Cafeteria. It was decent to say the least. Walking to one of the tables, we sat down, Kairi across from me. I put my tote on the floor and rested my head in my hands. Waiting for those two was like waiting for Xemnas to admit his name really says man sex. My eyelids drooped.

"Olette!" Kairi yelled, eyes wide. Due to her expression, I thought someone had died or something.

"What!?" I yelled back, just as loud.

"How many times do I have to tell you! Your attire needs to be fixed." She finished, smirking.

"Whatever." I closed my eyes. She woke me for that? Kairi always had an issue with the way I dressed. I never really wore skirts. Or high heels, at that. I was not really a girly girl. I knew she would get mad at me. I was clad in black sweatpants with a fist on the bottom left leg. A symbol for our high school's old martial arts team. I had on a white tank top, and a black zip up hoodie, with thirteen on the back; my team number. I joined the martial arts team, when Kairi almost got beat up on her way home from a party end of sophomore year. I vowed to kick that persons ass, though I have yet to meet them. Finally, twenty minutes late, the two boys showed.

"Hey, girls!" Sora yelled, making people look.

"Be quiet!" Kairi giggled.

"Heh, sorry. Just excited that we are here!" Sora said, taking a seat. I'm not going to lie. Sora was cute. He was _adorable. _He had wild brunette spikes, that went wherever they pleased. And he could pull it off. His blue eyes were just amazing. I could get lost in them; but of course, I wouldn't. He was always grinning like an idiot, and had the brain on a five year old. But that is what made him cute. He took a seat next to Kairi, and waved as his brother who was lagging behind, reading his e-mail on his iPhone.

"I'm coming. Shut up, Sora." His brother, and as I like to call him, Roxas. Which is his name, so you should call him that, too. Roxas was Sora's twin, younger by three minutes. They always fight about that, but I see them as the same age. I don't understand how they are related. Their only similar feature is their breathtaking blue eyes. Roxas has dirty blond hair that was also spiky, but more tamed than Sora's. Roxas has more of a mature face than Sora did; which also played into his mature attitude. Unlike his brother, Roxas was usually quiet, only showing his true side when it was just us four. He was normally very shy, but when with us four, he got very loud and active. Probably trying to rival his brother's outgoing persona. Roxas then sat down next to me, seeing as he and I always talked. Our personalities were so close, we got along pretty well.

"Hi, Roxas." I said, not opening my eyes. I could tell it was him by his smell. He smelled like the ocean and grapes in a way.

"Hey, Ollie." That nickname kills me every time. I grunted.

"So, Olette, what is your color obsession, today?" Sora asked, leaning forward, head in hand. I giggled.

"_**Amaranth pink.**_" I answered. Though it was usually my favorite color all the time, besides orange. Ever since ninth grade, I started this obsession with having a new favorite color every day. And boy, are there a lot of colors. It's like a morning routine to find a new color to enjoy. Keeps my mind working. Everyone laughed, since they knew my history with colors.

"So, are there any parties tonight?" Kairi asked. Sora pulled out his iPhone and began to scroll through his text messages.

"Sweet! There's a fucking frat party going on tonight. We can probably just sneak in!" Sora exclaimed, punching the air.

"And this is why you two have such poor grades." Roxas commented, staring at them. I giggled to myself.

Kairi stood, with her hands on her hips and glared. "Well, at least we have fun, and don't study 24/7." She said.

"Yeah, but that's why we are going to have such good jobs in the future." I said, backing up Roxas. Though it was true. Kairi and Sora did know how to have fun. It did bring down their marks, but oh boy, did those two know how to party. I was not a huge fan pf parting, but I knew I should take advice from those two one day.

* * *

It was about 6:09 pm. Kairi and Sora decided to figure out a way to sneak into that party, so I put it upon myself to start unpacking. I had lot's of boxes to unpack to I left my dorm door open, so I could easily walk in and out to the garbage. Just as I was working on the last box; which had picture frames and clothes inside, there was a knock at my door. It was Roxas.

"Hey, Roxas. What's up?" I asked, folding a t-shirt. He shrugged.

"I got bored, figured I stop by." He then sat in my swivel chair, propping his feet on my bed. I nodded. Finally getting everything away, I tossed the last box out the door, closed it, and collapsed onto the bed.

"They make us unpack today, and classes start tomorrow." Roxas said. His cheeks were flushed, so I figured he had some unpacking to do himself, and Sora probably threw his on Roxas, so he had double the work.

"Yeah, I know. It's so dumb. I just want to sleep." Rubbing my brunette hair, I sighed. I wished things could be easy.

"Well, life isn't easy, you know. Kid, things aren't going to be a walk in the park. Don't hesitate to ask for help, sometimes." Sometimes. Sometimes I loved Roxas. He was just so...understanding. I glanced at him. Around his wrist was a pink hair tie. _**Amaranth Pink **_to be exact.

"Why do you have a hair tie. You have short hair, silly." I sat up, pointing to his wrist. He laughed. A silly one.

"Never know who's going to need it." That is when he stood up, ruffled my hair with his hand, smiled, and walked out, with a simple "good night" to follow. The color was my color of the day. Coincidence?

_It had to be, _I thought, before sitting down at my desk, pulling out my Mac Book, and finding a color for tomorrow.

* * *

I don't really know how this story came to be. I had in mind something totally different, and I wrote this? Haha. Anyway, I am planning on aiming for 17 chapters maybe?

I love Roxette! I just love that pairing. So lots of Roxette moments here.

That random fact is from Urban Dictionary.

Please rate and review! I'll give out cookies.(or if you want, give me an interesting color and I'll use it as one of the chapters!)


	2. Han Purple

_Your _**thecolor **

**x. by StartScribbling12**

* * *

love is like lighting you get struck once, and baby it **kills. **"I color outside the lines."

_Fact: **DWT-**_ Driving while texting. Operating a motor vehicle while texting friends on your cell.

**II. Han **_Purple_

…

…

…

..

Psychology was boring. It was beyond boring; it was utterly boring. It was nearing October, and the leaves were turning orange. We had been in school for about a month and a half, and we already had small exams in every class. I groaned silently in my chair. We had been split up into partners; luckily Roxas and I were paired together. Sadly, Sora and Kairi sat on the other side of the room. Professor Strife was droning on and on about the brain, or _cerebellum_, when it was time to be released. Jumping up, I had a huge smile on my face when I looked at Roxas, who was packing his bag.

"Excited much?" Roxas laughed, zipping up his bag. I giggled. Of course I was. Release meant getting out of the damned room.

"Yes! I don't have another class until tomorrow. I finally get a break!" I heaved my tote over my shoulder, and joined him walked outside. Once outside, the cool autumn air hit my face and I shivered. I pulled my _**Han Purple **_sweatshirt closer to me. Yes, if you haven't guessed, _**Han Purple **_was my color today. I just loved the away if barely even looked purple.

"I hate to burst your happy bubble, kid, but we have a psychology exam tomorrow." A dark cloud then hovered above my head.

"Why did you say anything?" I mumbled, getting depressed. He laughed nervously.

"We shall have an all night study session, sound good?" He asked. I nodded slightly, still depressed.

"Auughh!" I groaned, slamming my Mac Book onto my bed. I try to get some studying done, and it is so god damn boring. Here, I have Kairi texting me on how great the party is, Sora texting me on how drunk he is, and here I am sitting. Alone. Cold. AND OVERWORKED. It was only five in the afternoon, and I decided to get a head start, which was a bad idea. My door was being knocked on, so I slipped on my _**Han Purple **_slippers, and opened the door. There stood Roxas, grin on his face, and a bag on his arm.

"Hey." He said simply.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to the bag.

"How should I say this? I call it, _Study Motivation." _He laughed. I raised my eyebrow. "Are you going to let me in?" Oh yeah, that's why he was here. Moving aside so he could come in, I wondered what in the world could be in that bag. Roxas stepped into my dorm, and pulled out a textbook, causing me to groan in frustration.

"More work." I said, pulling my Mac Book back onto my lap. I was typing up all the notes so far that we had in Lit. Class. I was a few sentences from being done.

"What are you typing?" He asked, flipping through his textbook.

"All the notes from Lit. Class." I said. Hitting 'Apple-S' I cheered inwardly. Slamming the cover to the stupid laptop, I joined Roxas on the floor. "So, that is the Study Motivation you were talking about?" It was a bottle of vodka, and some vitamin water. (ANGELforSHOW's idea! Read Like Vitamin Water)

"Yeah. Every time you answer correctly, you can have a drink. Sora and I used it to help him pass Chemistry two years ago." He winked, pulling out Psychology notes. I found a soft spot on my bed, and waited for Roxas to ask the first question. Going through the countless books Roxas had brought over, those two were a tad bit more tipsy than they would have liked. She and Roxas were sitting shoulder to shoulder on the bed, eyelids drooping.

"I learned so much." I said, yawning. Roxas nodded slightly. We managed to get through five textbooks and all our notes. It was about midnight, and I was so very tired.

Death was upon us. What I mean is, I looked like death. That little _fun-time _Roxas and I had last night to study, totally made me not want to look my best today. My hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail, my natural waves showing. I had on dark gray sweatpants and different _**Han Purple **_sweatshirt. I thought it was okay to tie the same color over two days. Sitting down, I forced myself awake, due to the fact that I woke up a four am.

"Jeez, Olette, you look like crap." Kairi said, taking a bite of her bagel. I made some sort of approval noise. Sitting down next to me was Roxas. He didn't look as tired as I did, though I could see the slightest amount of bags under his eyes.

"What's with you two?" Sora asked, poking his over cooked sausage.

"Vodka and Vitamin Water." Roxas said for me, since I was unable to answer. Why? I had fallen asleep, my loose strands of hair trickling into my cereal bowl.

"Ew." Kairi said.

* * *

I couldn't pay attention. Sure, I was wide awake now, but Lit. class had to be really boring. We were taking notes over a book I read in Junior year of high school. I sighed, and decided to think about something I rarely think about. Boys. Now, I do think about them, but usually not in a romantic way. I wondered why most guys were jerks. Why can't guys be like, my color of the day. Unique and different. Not boring, and works with me. Most guys were assholes. Maybe it was the way they thought. _Stupid men._ I groaned loudly, kicking the table in front of me, causing a lot of attention I didn't want. I nervously laughed, and got up to leave the class early. Kairi had no class right now, so I walked to her dorm.

"Kairi!" I yelled, hugging her. She looked a bit surprised. I was surprised that I actually found her in her dorm room.

"Yes, that's my name." She commented, pulling my arms off of her.

"Care to come with me to the gym and work out my frustration on men?" I asked, holding up my work out clothes.

"Work off anger due to men? I'm in!" She said, grabbing her keys and following me out the door.

* * *

"Don't you have class this period?" Kairi and I were on the treadmill, jogging at a fairly good speed. She and I come to the gym four times a week to stay in good shape. Sure, they don't have sports I like here, but that doesn't mean I can slack off and get fat now does it?

"I do, but I walked out." I said, wiping the sweat off my brow.

"Why?" She asked, taking her speed up a bit.

I breathed heavily. "I was thinking about how men are assholes, and no man can be like my color of the day." I slowed my speed a bit. I drummed my fingers furiously against the handles of the treadmill.

"Are you serious? I bet there is." Kairi commented, drinking her water.

"I doubt it. No man can he Unique, not boring, and totally match with me."

Kairi just shook her head in a way that said, "yes you stupid idiot there is," and I just kept on running. Running until I knocked all those stupid thoughts out of my head.

* * *

Nearing nine pm, I was walking back to my dorm. Kairi and I walked down town for a few hours, since we had nothing big the next day. I managed to get those evil thoughts out of my head for a few hours, but once Kairi was gone, they came back. I plugged my headphones into my iPod and blasted the first song in the shuffle list. I couldn't hear anything, and I was scrolling through my phone that I bumped into someone. Looking up, it was Roxas.

Pulling the headphones out of my ear, I said, "Hey, Roxas." He smiled.

"Hey, Kid, what's up? You look mad." Boy, was he right. I scanned his outfit. On his wrist was a _**Han Purple **_sweatband.

"Are you going to work out?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Don't avoid my question. What's bugging you?" He asked me, leaning against the wall. I sighed.

"Aren't you nosy today? If you must know, I was trying to figure out why men are assholes." He laughed. "What!?" I asked furiously..

"Not all men are."

"Oh yeah, like who, Mr. I'm so perfect!?" He leaned forward, lips very close to my ear.

"Like me." He walked off to the gym, without looking back. I stood there dumbfounded.

* * *

Changing into my pajama's, I realized that I work way too much. I should ask Kairi to take me to a party sometime soon. Cracking my back, I flopped onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. Kairi's words came back into my head.

"_Are you serious? I bet there is." _

Sure there is, Kairi. Sure there is.

* * *

Ha. A lot of my ideas came from ANGELforSHOW's like Vitamin Water, so if you see similarities, credit goes to her for the ideas! She's an awesome writer.

Review(:


	3. Pastel Green

_Your _**thecolor**

**by. StartScribbing12 **

**

* * *

**love is like lighting, you get struck once, and baby it **kills **

_Fact: __**Fish Bowl TV-**_Reality TV shows that depict families and people in their daily routines, vacations, workplaces, homes etc.

**III. _Pastel _**_Green_

…

…

…

_.._

Breakfast was a great time of day. It was the time where you could fully wake up. It was the time to start the day. However breakfast went, is how I learned how my day would go. If I had a bad breakfast, I would have a bad day. That's how I saw it. This morning, I was having a good start. I was wearing my new deep navy skinny jeans, a white tank top, a light tan jacket, and my new **_pastel green _**hat. I pulled it down over my ears as I walked to the cafeteria. It was a bit chilly, but not chilly enough for snow, thank god. It was my favorite time of year. Halloween. Though, I know I was much too old for trick or treating, I was not too old to dress up and go to parties. If I had time.

"You got here, finally!" Kairi yelled from across the room. I waved sheepishly. Sitting down, Kairi had gotten a bagel and a banana for me already, so I didn't have to wait in line.

"Sorry. I was taking my time this morning. It's beautiful today." I chomped into my banana. Sora and Roxas came over and threw their trays on the table, looking frustrated. "What's wrong?" I asked the two.

"What's wrong?" Sora replied with a sarcastic tone.

"Look!" Roxas yelled, pointing to his tray. His food looked _alive. _I cringed away. It was nasty looking. Kairi pushed an extra apple at Sora, and I handed Roxas my bagel, since I didn't really want it. Sora and Roxas would not be having a good day.

* * *

It was unusual for Professor Strife to be late. It was about twenty minutes after class had begun, and he didn't show. I sat on my table, iPod in hand, _Poker Face _blasting through my speakers.

"Is that loud enough? Not deaf yet?" Roxas is such a smart ass.

"No, I think I have another two hours before I can't hear." I replied, pausing the song. "What are you doing?" He had some kind of report going on. "We don't have reports in any class."

"I know. I'm writing a letter to my parents." He said. Sometimes he was so thoughtful to his parents. Unlike Sora.

"Oh my god! Tell them I say hi! They _love _me!" I said, a tad too loud. Roxas laughed.

"I don't understand you sometimes." He resumed typing.

"Why not! I'm simple. Feed me. Love me. Talk to me. That's all I need to function." I was pretty proud I came up with that. He shook his head in laughter. I sat down in my chair. Furiously tapping my foot, I wondered why I was even still here. I had stuff I had to do. I had to run down to the post office. This was wasting my time. Pulling my coat on, and putting on my hat, I was ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" Roxas asked, sending his e-mail.

"Huh? Oh, I'm running to the post office. It's useless to sit here. You coming with me?"

He nodded.

* * *

Not having a car was dreadful. The post office was about four city blocks into the city, after the first five it took just to get downtown. Plus, I swear to god I saw like three hobo's check me out. The post office was a small building, having been there for about sixty years. As I was about to open the door, I saw a big read sign on it.

'CLOSED DUE TO IMPROVEMENTS.'

_What?! _I walked all this way for _nothing_?! I was about to pull my hair out.

"NO WAY!" I exclaimed melodramatically. "We walked all the way here for nothing?!" I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay. But, what do we do now?" Roxas asked. Then, an idea popped into my head.

"Follow me."

* * *

I looked at Roxas. We were right outside Sora's dorm, and we knew Kairi and Sora were in there. We could hear them. Roxas thought about kicking the door in, but he might break it, so I turned down that idea. I tried to pick the lock, but it was really complicated. Roxas remembered he had a set of keys, so he turned the lock, so the door was slightly cracked and then he kicked the door open. Kairi and Sora screamed as we sprayed multiple cans on silly string all over their intertwined bodies. Wait. _Intertwined?! _My eyes were wide.

"What's this?!" I asked, more like yelled, at the two.

"It's not what you think!" Kairi yelled, blushing.

"Well well well. It seems that our two best friends have been getting busy behind our backs." Roxas laughed. I was blushing because I just walked in on them, but laughing with Roxas. I held onto his shoulder for support, doubling over from laughter. Opening my eyes while I looked at the floor, I noticed Roxas had on **_pastel green _**shoelaces. I wondered why.

"WHY DID YOU BUST IN HERE WITH _SILLY STRING_?!" Sora yelled.

I looked at Roxas. "We were bored." I said, shrugging.

Putting the empty cans into the garbage, Roxas added, "But, I'm glad we did. This is hilarious."

"Blackmail!" I added in a perky voice, high fiving Roxas. "Sora, is Kairi your perfect girl? The one that leaves you a stuttering mess?" I giggled.

"Shut up!" He yelled back. Roxas and I just died.

* * *

Typing up some last minute notes from Lit. class earlier that day, I sighed. My fingers cramped from typing for hours. It was nearing eleven, and people actually got silent for once. Just as I was about to log off, I got a message on my e-mail from Roxas.

Olette,

Over Christmas Break, I'm going back home. Visiting parents, and since you insist that they love you, come with me. You don't have plans do you? You said that you were going to your parents' during Spring Break. I talked Sora into bringing his new _girlfriend _with. So Kairi will be joining us. Let me know. Love for you to come, since you know how my mom is during the holidays. Besides, I want to spend Christmas with you. Haven't missed one with you yet. Think about it. Don't hurt yourself.

Love,

Roxas.

Thinking about it as hard as I could,_ without _hurting myself, I clicked 'compose' and started a message to the messy blond in the next building.

Roxas,

Sure. I'd love too. Can't start missing Christmas's now can we? I'd love to be there.

With all my love,

your best friend,

Olette.

Closing the window, I shut the lid. That's when it hit me. Since when did Roxas and I start using 'love'?

* * *

Hah! I haven't gotten any reviews yet!

I realized I started talking in third person last chapter! Sorry about the confusion!

Review and I give you Roxas plushie!


	4. Silver

_Your _**thecolor**

**by. StartsScribbling12 **

**

* * *

**love is like lighting, you get struck once, and baby it **kills**

_Fact: **Party Foul- **_Something socially unacceptable done in a social gathering.

**IV. **_Silver_

…

…

…

_.._

Today was the day. The best day of the year. It was Halloween! I always loved this holiday when I was a kid. Free candy. Staying out all night. Eating with my best friends until I got sick. It wasn't until I was older that I started attending parties and staying out past midnight. Now, I dress up for fun and dance the night away. Twilight Town was famous for Halloween, so naturally, classes were canceled for the day. I was overjoyed because I wanted to go shopping with Kairi to get my costume.

The costume shop was packed, to say the least. I was getting irritated because all the good costumes were taken, and the majority of the costumes available were slutty. At least Kairi was happy. She had gotten a pink playboy bunny outfit. I wasn't interested in looking slutty. I wanted to look _cute. _At last I found a princess costume. Not some long flowy dress, either. It came about mid thigh, was a beautiful **_silver _**color and had a tiny crown with it. Lets just say I bought it.

* * *

"I can't believe you actually going to a party!" Kairi yelled from the bathroom. She was getting her costume on for the costume party later that night.

"I know. But, I always attend parties this time of year, so it's nothing new." I replied. I looked at myself in the mirror. Kairi had straightened my hair, made my bangs curve to the side, and put the crown on the side my head. The dress complimented my figure nicely. Kairi, not that I would say it, looked like a total slut, but it's Halloween, and she can do what she wants.

"You look great, Olette! How do I look?" Kairi asked.

"How do you THINK you look, Kairi?" I replied with a question. She smiled, and we left my dorm, in search of her boyfriend. Gosh, I can't get used to saying that.

* * *

Roxas and Sora had this twin thing going on. They both dressed as vampires. To some extent, Roxas made his costume look ten times better than Sora's, since Sora went a little overboard with the eyeliner. Sora also added wings to his black coat and pants. He looked dead, but it was Halloween, so. Roxas just settled for black pants,a **_silver _**shirt, and a black coat. And, of course, vampire teeth. He had stitches going under his right eye, and his black hood pulled over his head, showing only his messy blond bangs.

"Hey, Roxas. Someone's looking good." I commented. He did look nice. For a dead guy.

"Hey, Olette. You look nice." I blushed. Roxas held out his arm, and I accepted it. We walked through the open doors of the ballroom. The party was being hosted on campus, which meant a lot of people getting drunk, **_before hand. _**I laughed at the people who couldn't dance because they were so drunk. It seemed like high school all over again, because you could vote for king and queen. I shook my head. The song, _I'm a Pirate You are a Princess _by PlayRadioPlay came on. Roxas held out his hand, asking to dance, and I had to say yes. This was my favorite song. We moved to the middle of the dance floor. Roxas put his hand on my waist and took my hand. We swayed back and forth. I moved closer so I could rest my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes, still swaying with him, his gentle breathing was relaxing. I had only ever danced with Roxas once, and that was at Prom. It didn't turn out well because at the time, he was dating Namine, who said she wasn't going to show up, and then did. Let's just say total drama. I tensed, and Roxas noticed.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly. I snapped out of my trance.

"Oh. Yeah, I'm fine." I said. He seemed unsure of my answer, but accepted it anyway. The rest of the dance lasted in a comfortable silence. After it was over, I looked at him, and he raised his eyebrow. I shook my head. "Let's look for Sora and Kairi." I offered.

* * *

We never did find those two. It was time for the announcement of King and Queen. I didn't nominate myself, so I ventured out to the garden, which had the fountain lit up and the lights on. I just sat there, kicking my feet back and forth. I heard Roxas's name shouted over the intercom. I smiled. He was a cutie. I was happy for him. Running my fingers through my hair, I listened for the queen's name to be called. As soon as I heard, 'Olette' yelled, I almost passed out. Jumping up and running back inside, eyes wide, I walked slowly and carefully on stage. They replaced my smaller crown, for the larger, prettier one. I had never been Queen before. I smiled.

After another dance with Roxas, I decided it was time to calm things down. I told Roxas that I would be back to the party once I changed; my feet were on fire, and I wanted to put on some pants instead of this dress.

Walking back, I realized it was darker than I thought. It was a long way back to my dorm, and things got a little weird on Halloween. I wasn't scared or anything, just worried that I would get lost. Walking through a dark corner, I heard a voice.

"You remind me of that girl." It said. My heart stopped, along with my body. I turned. "The girl with the auburn hair a few years ago." I felt myself tightening my fists. This was the man that beat up Kairi three years ago.

"Your the man that beat her up?" I asked, though I couldn't see the man. He chuckled, and the next things I knew, I felt a strong grip around my arms, pushing me against the wall. But, I wasn't scared. I wasn't a black belt for nothing. Wrapping my arms around his, it gave me an opening to push his arms off me and jab him right in the jaw. I round house kicked him, then lifted him up off the ground, shoving him against the wall. "I vowed to kick your ass when I met you." He groaned as I kneed him in the crotch. Watching as he fell, I walked back out into the light, seeing Roxas coming toward me. I heard his voice.

"I wanted to make sure you got back safely." His smile faded when he saw my appearance. My **_silver _**dress was torn and dirty. My hair was knotted and the crown was crooked. "What happened!?"

"That man. The one that attacked Kairi. I beat the shit out of him." I said.

"Think again." I heard his voice, and turned. He was heavily beaten, but still able to stand. The man ran towards us, and Roxas shoved me behind him, kicking the man square in the face. Roxas then punched him in the gut, took his knee and hit him right in the chin, forcing his head back up so he could hit him again. The man was officially knocked out.

Turning to me, Roxas said, "Call the police." And that's exactly what I did. Some Halloween I got, huh?

* * *

Kairi found out what happened, and burst into tears. Sora took her home to comfort her, and I was still being questioned by the police. The man was in custody, and was confirmed to be the one who beat Kairi. Roxas stayed behind, waiting by his car to drive me home. It was around midnight when the police released me. I walked silently to Roxas's BMW, arms crossed. I wanted to cry. I had to admit, I was scared. I didn't show it at the time, because I was so angry, but now that I thought about it. I was scared. I was terrified. A tear dripped out of my eye. I quickly wiped it away, hoping Roxas didn't see it. He did. Walking over to me, he wrapped me in a hug, and I sobbed into his **_silver _**shirt.

"Thanks for walking me to my room, Roxas." I said, smiling. I had calmed down, and I was okay now.

"I'm glad your okay, Olette." Roxas said, quietly. I smiled again at him, and pulled him into a hug, before I kissed his cheek and went into my dorm, closing the door. I slumped into bed. What a day. I started to cry again, but not for the same reason. At least I had something to look forward to. Christmas.

* * *

Heavy chapter, huh? I thought I should have brought that guy in, since I mentioned him in chapter one.

ROXAS PLUSHIE FOR: **kankariko**

Review and you get Oreos! (:


	5. Scarlet

_Your _**TheColor**

**by. StartScribbling12 **

**

* * *

**love is like lighting, once you get struck, baby it **kills**

_Fact: **COD's- **_short for creepy old dudes.

**V. _Scarlet_**

…

…

…

..

The weather was cool, and it had finally begun to snow. Though I hated this time of year, I had to admit that it was beautiful. The way that the snow fell just right on the bare trees, the Christmas lights, and the festive spirit. Everyone and their mothers were out though, which was a big let down. I was out shopping for gifts, because in about a week I am going to Roxas and Sora's parents' house. Feeling it necessary to buy gifts, I picked the worst day to go shopping. I even walked!

People constantly bumped into me, causing my _**scarlet **_plaid scarf to fall off, and I had to put it back on. Over and over. I had officially gotten Kairi, Sora, Sora's Mom and Dad, and Ven (Sora and Roxas's older brother) gifts. I was then searching for Roxas. You would think being friends forever made that easy. That's what made it tough.

"God dammit!" I yelled, slapping my head. My arms were hurting and the bag was getting heavy. To make things worse, some kid ran by and rubbed his nasty dirt filled hands all over my new nice tan pea-coat.

"Having fun?" The voice belonged to Roxas. I turned around, angered even more, because now I couldn't buy his gift while he was here.

"Great." I sighed. "Why are you here?"

"Buying gifts." He stated simply, poking my nose with a _**scarlet **_glove covered hand.

"What did you get me?" I asked, trying to peek into his bag.

"No peeking!" He pushed me away. I giggled. Silly Roxas.

* * *

Roxas decided to leave me to my shopping and I was having so much trouble. I had gone back to my room, trying to think out what I should have bought for him. I couldn't make anything, since I didn't have any talents in sewing. Furiously wrapping presents, I sighed. It was around dinner time, so I had to go meet everyone downstairs in the cafeteria.

"Hey." I said, taking off my coat and wrapping around the chair.

"Hey Olette! Get your shopping done for next week?" Kairi asked, sipping her coffee.

"No. Well, the majority. I am having trouble picking out Roxas's gift." If you haven't guessed, Roxas and Sora aren't at the table.

"I know what you can give him." Kairi said, slyly. I raised my eyebrow, while playing with my brown braids.

"And what is that, all knowing Kairi?" I said sarcastically.

"A _kiss." _I spit out what I was drinking on the floor next to me.

"What?!" I practically screamed.

"Come on, I see the way you look at him. You must like him a little bit." I began to tap my feet together. I do that when I get nervous. I have to admit that I have noticed how cute and sweet he has been recently. But, that doesn't mean I feel anything for him.

"I don't like him like that." I said quietly.

"Your blush says you do." I WAS BLUSHING!? Screw the world. Screw everyone. Okay, I did harbor SOME feelings for Roxas. But, very small, tiny, insignificant feelings. "See? So, just kiss him. Simple."

"Yeah, you think everything is simple." I said.

"Hey guys!" Sora yelled, waving. Kairi got up to kiss him, and Roxas sat down next to me, taking off his _**scarlet **_gloves. That was my color today, too. Wow. Weird.

"Hey Roxas." I said. "Excited for next week?"

"You betcha." We laughed as Sora and Kairi came back to the table. She winked at me. Of course, me being Olette, the girl with the short temper, I kicked her under the table.

"Ow!" She yelped.

"Keep your mouth shut." I said, crossing my arms. The boys looked at each other and shrugged. Things these couple of months have calmed down since Halloween. I never walked anywhere alone at night, and Roxas made sure of that. All through November I slipped into a depression, and Sora, Kairi, and Roxas were with my all of their free time to make sure I was okay. I got better once the holidays rolled around. I was smiling again.

* * *

After dinner, I had gone back to my room. It got some of the best heating, so it was nice and toasty. I was wearing brown turtle neck and some dark blue skinny jeans to keep me warm just in case. Cleaning up a little, I pulled out my cellphone, calling Roxas.

"Hello?" He said on the other line, though he knew it was me.

"Hey Roxie." I said, smiling to myself.

"Hey Ollie. What's going on?" I could hear lots of noise going on. Probably pausing his video games.

"Nothing, just calling. Hey, is it still super cold up at your parents house?" Every year since their parents moved up north, the outskirts of Twilight Town, it had always been really cold.

"Yeah. Ven called a little while ago and said that we should bring lots of clothes and sweatshirts." I nodded to myself, throwing some in the suitcase I already had packed. It was silent for a while. "Is that the only reason you called?"

"I just wanted to hear your voice." Shit! Did I just say that? I could picture him smiling right now.

"Oh really?" He laughed.

"I-I mean, yeah. That was the only reason I called." Smooth Olette. Real smooth.

"Riiiight. Good night, Olette." He said.

"Night Roxas." I hung up the phone and threw it to the other side of the room. I am such an idiot. I can't let my mind take control! I so did NOT mean what I just said. Rolling around in my bed, I felt like such an idiot. My phone beeped from the other side of the room, and I didn't know if I should open it or not. I picked the former and it happened to be Kairi texting me.

**Sexy underwear next week? For my Sora?**

Wait. Is she planning on doing what I think she was doing? I screamed inwardly, and replied.

_Only if you plan on getting laid._

I closed the phone. At least SOMEONE is getting action.

* * *

Well, it seems Olette has small feelings for Roxas. How does HE feel?

Oreos for: **kankariko and LILMISSS**

**LILMISSS: You can have an extra Roxas plushie! (:**

Review and you can have an Axel plushie!

Sorry short chapter! NEXT ONE MUST BE LONGER!


	6. Ochre

_Your _**TheColor**

**by. StartScribbling12**

**

* * *

**love is like lighting, you get struck once, and baby it **kills**

_Fact: __**Drop a dime- **_To snitch on someone. Often, to save their own ass. Comes from the old cost for a payphone call, ten cents.

**VI.**_Ochre_

…

…

…

..

Today was the day that we all were heading up north. Sora was driving the car, with Kairi in the shotgun seat. (Which I REALLY wanted.) Roxas and I were stuffed in the back, sharing my iPod. I didn't care so much that we had to drive there, as much as I cared about how long it took. It took about two hours to get back to Twilight Town, so it took about another two from there to get to Sora and Roxas's parents' house. So complicated. We could barely fit all our stuff in the trunk. Plus, I was still thinking about what Kairi said a week ago. Did I feel that way about Roxas? I glanced over at him from the corner of my eye. He had one earphone in and his eyes were closed. Maybe I did. Not that I would say anything. I'm perfectly fine with how things are now. I closed my eyes too.

"Olette!" Kairi yelled, turning around in her seat.

"Jeez. Your two feet away. What?!" I screamed. She put a twenty dollar bill in my face.

"Go inside and buy some snacks with Roxas." She said. I got the hint she wanted to make out with Sora.

"We'll take our time." Roxas grinned, and we got out of the car. It was chilly, so I sped up the pace a little, totally regretting the choice of wearing a thin _**ochre **_turtleneck. My coat wasn't that heavy either. I felt an arm around my shoulders. I came face to face with Roxas's award winning smile. "You're cold." He said it as more of a statement than a question. I nodded, rubbing my hands together as we walked into the rest stop.

There were a bunch of shelves of fattening candy. Chocolate. **Chocolate. **_**Chocolate. **_I knew I would need it this weekend. Roxas's parents are a bit...forward about things. Plus, with Kairi on my back, I'm going to need my comfort food. I took a few candy bars of the shelf with a determined look. Like I had to battle for chocolate.

"I didn't know you were so determined to buy chocolate." Roxas said, grabbing a bag of potato chips.

"Ha ha. Yeah. Well, It's yummy, and I can work it all off when we get back to university." I said, proudly.

"You're so weird."

* * *

The house was almost covered in snow. But in a good way. It was a little cottage in the country and It had two stories and a wrap around porch. Let's just say it was beautiful. They had Christmas light's going all around and the chimney was going. Stepping out of the car, I pulled my suitcase out of the trunk and stood next to Kairi.

"It's been a while." I said. She nodded. I expected she was nervous. We have know this family forever, but telling the parents' that your dating their son, must be hard. I pitted her.

"Let's go! It's freezing!" Sora said, taking Kairi's bag and running up the steps, almost slipping on ice. Kairi giggled and followed the idiot. Roxas looked at me, his _**ochre **_hat covered in snow. I squinted looking at the hat, then at my shirt, and just let it go as we walked up to the front door. Sora was hugging his mom and dad hello and Kairi greeted them as well. Roxas and I walked up the stairs.

"Olette!" His mom, Angela, yelled in my face. I smiled as she gave me a huge hug. Told you they love me. As his father, Takashi, came over to hug me, Angela went to Roxas and hugged the life out of him. "Roxas! How have you been?! How are your grades!?"

"I'm sure the boy will tell you all about it when we get INSIDE, Angie." Takashi said. We laughed and walked in the warm and cozy house. It just looked warm. I could smell cookies in the oven. I heard voices in the kitchen,so, as Roxas talked to his parents I walked in there. Sora and Kairi were talking to Ven.

Ven was Sora and Roxas's older brother. I always thought Ven and Roxas were twins, since the look exactly alike, but they aren't. I swear they are. Ven's hair went the same way as Roxas's and they had the same blue eyes. I joined their conversation.

"Hey Ven." I said, giving him an awkward hug. Why? Because it so happens that Ven was my last boyfriend. We broke up in Junior year; when he was a freshman in college. I liked Ven because of his spontaneous personality. Though, the way we broke up wasn't a good way. I found out that he cheated on me with some girl at his school. Though, I wasn't as mad because he told me himself. Which takes a lot of courage.

"Hey Olette. How are you?" He asked. I rubbed my arms.

"I've been okay." Then silence.

"So! Who's excited for Santa!?" Sora said, trying to break the silence. Epic Fail. Even Roxas and his parents walked into the room, staring at him.

"Sora, honey, Santa isn't real." Angela said.

"WHAT?!" Silence. Nervous laughs.

* * *

Angela and Takashi went to bed early, as did Ven. I'm guessing he had a paper to write, since he was complaining. Sora and Kairi stayed in the living room, planning on how they would tell his parents. Roxas disappeared and I took some hot chocolate, a heavy blanket and sat outside. I loved watching the stars out here since it was pitch black and your could see every one. I had to admit I was cold, but I was enjoying myself.

"It's pretty, huh?" I turned around. It was Roxas, as I expected.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Joining you of course. Unless you don't want me too." I shook my hair, gesturing him to sit. I propped my slipper clad feet on the table and looked at him. He looked at me. It was a comfortable silence, I'd say. I'm pretty sure at least thirty minutes past before he spoke again. "Having fun here? I mean with Ven here?" Roxas always argued with Ven about what he did to me.

"I'm taking it pretty well. I thought about it, and I came to a conclusion."

"Which is?"

"He only cheated on me because he and I weren't meant to be. And he wasn't worth it. I will find a guy who is perfect for me and won't cheat on me because he and I are meant to be. Someday." I glanced up into the sky, watching the stars. I heard him make a noise that he agreed with me, and we drifted back into a silence. My nose was getting very cold so I stood and tapped him that I was going in. When he didn't stand, I walked to his chair and put my hand on his shoulder. His breathing was light and his hair fell over his eyes messily. I just looked at him. I felt like a stalker staring at him while he slept but I couldn't help it. It was cute. He had a light snore going on. But, I was cold, so I woke him up. Much to my dismay.

"Huh?" He said sleepily.

"It's almost two am. We have to go inside." I said quietly. He nodded like a little kid and stood, stretching. We walked into the living room to find Sora and Kairi asleep on the couch. His room was upstairs and my guest room was on the first floor, so this is where we had to part ways. "Well, good night Roxas." I said, about to walk away, since he looked half asleep. Before I could, I was wrapped in a hug. I could smell his body wash, even though we had been outside forever. It didn't seem like he wanted to move. I didn't object. I wrapped my arms around his waist and stood there. For a moment I thought he fell asleep. It wasn't until he spoke that I knew he was awake.

"Good night Olette."

* * *

Haha Review and you get......

A choice of Olette plushie or Sora plushie!

Axel plushie for: **kankariko**


	7. Golden Brown

_Your _**TheColor**

**by: StartsScribbling12 **

**

* * *

**

love is like lighting, you get struck once, and baby it **kills **

_Fact: __**4OJ- **_4OJ is a slang abbreviation for the "4th of July".

**VII. **_Golden Brown_

…

…

…

_.._

It was Christmas morning. I was dreading this day. It's not that I don't love Christmas or anything, it's just...ever since I woke up, Kairi has been giving me this look. Like she expects me to do something; and I know what it is. But, I am not doing it. I'd rather not screw up years of friendship over something little and insignificant. I was wearing a **_golden brown _**sweater, since it was pretty cold. Ven and Roxas were having a game of chess in the corner; Sora and Kairi were cuddling in front of the fire; and I was headed to help Angela in the kitchen.

"Hey, Angela. Want help?" I asked her nicely. She smiled back at me.

"Sure. Can you put those cookies in the oven for me?" I nodded and placed them in the oven. As I closed the door, I keeled down and stared at them through the glass. Cookies had it so easy. Wait, am I really thinking that? I am SO loosing it. There was a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it!" I shouted happily, happy that something knocked me out of my trance. Walking to the door, I wiped invisible dust off, and turned the knob. I wish I never opened that door.

* * *

By this point, I believed that my Christmas was ruined. The person at the door, just happened to be a person I used to hate all through high school. That persons name was Namine. I don't think I was blessed with Merry Cheer this year, whatever the hell that is.

"Olette? Hey! I didn't know you would be here!" She yelled. That bitch. She knows I come here every year, regardless.

"Same, Namine." I said simply, walking upstairs. I decided to take a nice long shower. I could hear that someone else was doing the same, since I heard footsteps going into the room next to me, which was also a bathroom.

I loved showers. Wait, why am I talking about this!? We have more important things at hand! Like, destroying Namine. Eating cookies! Telling Ven that he is an asshole! Presents! Kissing Rox—I feel like I just hit something wet. Oh great. I'm falling. I lift up my face, to let out a huge scream. (This little scene is adapted from The Proposal)

"Why are you naked!!??" I yelped, attempted to get up, trying to cover myself.

"Why are you wet?!" An equally shocked voice yelled. A voice which belonged to Roxas. I ran back into the bathroom.

"Get some god damn clothes on!" I yelled through the door, blushing like mad. I heard some feet shuffling up the stairs, and voices talking to Roxas. I assumed he put a towel on, since they weren't freaking out. Great. I slumped to the floor.

* * *

Finally making the decision to come downstairs, I put my **_golden brown _**sweater back on, and crossed my arms. It was time to open gifts. I was dreading this moment all day, and trying to avoid it, but I knew I couldn't. Angela wouldn't let me.

"Olette! I saved you a seat on the couch!" Sora yelled, patting a spot next to him. I glanced at Roxas. I have come to a realization, and decided to ask him about it eventually. He always has on some form of my color of the day. But not today. And I think I know why. Today is **_golden brown, _**and that is his hair color. I thought this was weird, but I didn't dwell on it. Sitting down, I let out a huge sigh.

"Time to exchange gifts!" Angela said. I'll just save you the time and tell you what everyone got. Sora got three new video games, a new cell phone (thank god), a hoodie, and a Transformers DVD. Kairi got makeup, twenty dollars, a pendant, and new shoes. Ven got some new clothes, contacts (he wears glasses), and a lap top. I got a new PDA, fifty dollars, and...nothing from Roxas. How ironic. Roxas got a new skateboard and snowboard, a Mac Book, and a video game. Nothing from me.

"It's funny. Olette didn't get Roxas anything. And Roxas didn't get Olette anything!" Kairi yelled, smiling at me. I mock laughed and sighed. I felt bad. It wasn't too late to do some last minute shopping, but I didn't have a car, so I was out of luck. Everyone went into the kitchen to eat the dessert. Every besides Roxas and I.

"So. Is there a reason you didn't get me anything?" I asked Roxas. He looked at me through his bangs.

"I didn't know what to get you." He honestly answered.

"Really? It's the same for me! Though..." I trailed off. He raised his eyebrow.

"Though what?"

"Kairi wanted me to...um...she wanted me to---" Thanks Namine. I didn't get to finish because she ran in, asking Roxas if she wanted cake. You want to know the connection between Namine and Roxas, you say? When Roxas was apart of Organization XIII, a gang back in Twilight Town, a bad one at that, he met Namine. The two instantly hit it off and ended up dating for two years, before their horrible breakup. She cheated on him with Riku. He was heartbroken, but the two made up and became friends again. That doesn't mean I forgave her. Speaking of Organization XIII, I also hated Namine because she convinced Roxas to stay apart of it for a while. It was a bad group and Roxas would come home with bruises. He got into fights a lot. Though the group had a lot of power, they did some bad things. I think it was Roxas's form of rebellion, because Roxas is a honor student and a good kid. The only reason I got involved with them in the first place, is them Sora came to me, saying he was worried about his brother. We were fifteen.

* * *

"_Olette!" Sora yelled, running toward me. I turned around. Being peeved that I was being interrupted. You see, I was practicing my skateboarding._

"_What?" I wasn't in the best mood this week. My best friend had been hanging out with a bunch of __Seniors who were in some pretty bad stuff. And his girlfriend was a bad influence. _

"_I need you to go down to that old mansion in the woods." He said. I raised my eyebrow. _

"_What for?" _

"_Organization XIII is starting some trouble there." _

"_And this is my problem why?" I didn't care for them. Most people were scared of them. I didn't give a shit. _

"_Roxas might be in trouble." on the surface, I didn't care. But, something inside me broke. That's how I was on the path to the mansion. I could see them from where I was. All thirteen members, in their black hoodies, hoods up. To be honest, the only one who looked nice with those on, was Roxas. His bangs hung out just the right way, where it covered his eyes. He didn't look too emo. He looked sexy. Why am I thinking this! I have to help Roxas. Then, I saw her. The evil chick. Clad in her white dress, she was clinging to Roxas's arm like a lost puppy. Looking over to the leader, Xemnas, he had some gasoline and some matches. They were going to set fire to the mansion. It had been there for years, and I couldn't let them burn it. I had to do something. I just went on impulse. I mean, if they tried to beat me up, I could stand up to them. I was the best in the martial arts club, right?_

"_Hey!" I shouted, pointing a finger. "What are you doing!?" Xemnas walked out, in front of the group. _

"_Little girl, I think you should go home before you get hurt." He said. I narrowed my eyes._

"_Get hurt? I think you should put down the matches before I kick your ass." I felt strangely confident. _

"_You alone are going to fight us? What does this mansion mean to you?" Memories hit me. Roxas, Sora, Kairi, and I always used to play here. We had games and drawings all over the wall. I felt anger surge through me, and I punched Xemnas straight in the face. I heard gasps all around me. _

_Suddenly I was grabbed up by the collar, and I saw a fist ready to punch me in the face. Why wasn't Roxas helping me? I opened my eye a little and looked at him. Though I couldn't see his face, I could tell he was shocked. He couldn't move because Namine was holding him. Xemnas saw me look at Roxas._

"_Roxas. Do you know this girl?" He said. His voice just made me shiver. I could tell it made Roxas shiver too. He couldn't speak. My arm gripped Xemnas's and I dug my fingernails into his wrist, forcing him to drop me. As I got onto my knees, he kicked my side, causing a trickle of blood to fall out the side of my mouth. I coughed. More blood. "You bitch. How dare you come here and try to mess with us?" No one else besides Roxas seemed to have any feeling in their faces. Not even Namine. I clenched my fists, and attempted to punch Xemnas again, causing him to punch my stomach. He lifted me up again, and I started to cry. I was a tough girl. I don't think I ever cried in front of anyone. That would explain Roxas's shocked expression. I let out a cry of pain. I was bleeding, and I could barely catch my breath to say his name. _

"_Roxas..." It was a whisper, but I knew he heard it. I think something inside him broke this day. Just as Xemnas punched me again, Roxas was beginning to pry Namine off of him. I think I started to cry even more when Xemnas pulled out a switchblade. I knew he wasn't aiming for anywhere vital, as I could __tell my looking, but I was scared. As he was about to thrust it into my stomach, I closed my eyes, awaiting the pain. It never came. Xemnas let go of my shirt, and I fell to the ground. Looking up, Roxas had punched Xemnas and then he rushed over to my side. A man with red haired yelled something. _

"_You can't turn on the Organization!" Roxas was about to stand._

"_Don't go!" I choked out. I was truly crying. I was covered in dirt and blood. His back was to me, but I could just feel the fire in his eyes. _

"_Leave her alone." I heard him threaten. Xemnas looked shocked to see his own member hit him. But, he said nothing. Roxas's fists were clenched. I had never seen him so angry. Not even bothering to take off the wretched hoodie, or say goodbye to Namine, he bent down, picked me up, and carried me home. _

_I remember coming home that day. My parents were shocked, so were Roxas's. We didn't get in trouble, but Roxas's parents were very disappointed in him. Sora felt very bad, and tried to make it up to me. I remember trying to ask Roxas why he joined in the first place, but he wouldn't tell me. Whenever I would bring it up, he got upset. It was best to leave it alone._

_

* * *

_Namine just wasn't my friend to say the least. I stood. I haven't cried since then. Walking into the kitchen, I got Kairi and pulled her out the front door.

"What is it?" She asked me.

"I was about to do it, until Namine interrupted, and then I got angry. Memories." I said.

"We still have some time. We leave tomorrow, but we have all semester." I nodded. I just hoped that we didn't run into anyone unfortunate.

* * *

**Wow. Intense chapter! I worked hard! Sorry for the delay!**

_Formerly ChillTown: _Yeah, I just look them up. And thanks for liking my Facts! I love Roxette! It makes sense. Olette plushie for you!!!

**kankariko: **haha I know, right! Olette plushie for you! ROXETTE ROCKS!


	8. Shocking Pink

_Your _**TheColor**

**by: startsscribbling12**

**

* * *

**love is like lighting, you get struck once, and baby it **kills.**

_Fact: __**Conversational Blue Balls-**_When someone brings up a topic when talking but immediately drops it and refuses to switch back to the dropped topic.

**VIII. **_Shocking _Pink

…

…

…

..

I am so glad the holidays are over. I didn't try to kiss Roxas again after that. New Years is two days away, so classes were still canceled. Kairi had tried telling me that I was being stupid and I should come out of my room. I hadn't hung out with Sora, Kairi, or Roxas since we came back to campus. I really don't know why I was avoiding them, I just was. That morning, I had slipped on a _**shocking pink **_hoodie, and gray sweats. I know what you're thinking. _**Shocking pink?**_ Well, yes. It's a god damn color. Look it up.

Walking down the hallway with some hot chocolate in hand, I decided it was time for me to stop hiding. I didn't know who I should see first. I thought in my head where everyone would be.

Kairi: Making out with Sora which equals: Not in dorm.

Sora: Making out with Kairi which equals: In dorm, but I sure as hell don't want to see that.

Roxas: Studying or playing video games while waiting for Sora to stop sucking face which equals: In dorm.

So, I guess I am going to Roxas's. I knocked on his door a few times until he opened it. I felt real stupid for blushing, but who wouldn't?! I forgot that Roxas sleeps shirtless, and that it was only ten in the morning.

"Um, hey Roxas." I said, trying hard not to stare.

"Hey, Ollie!" He said, pulling me inside. His room was always clean. He was like neat freak. His xbox was turned on, so I knew I had been right about what he was doing. "So, what makes you stop by? You haven't spoken to me in like, three days."

"Wow, that's sure a long time." I replied sarcastically.

"For us." I liked the way he said us. It just somehow sounded right. I blushed at my own thoughts.

"Um, true. But, I thought I should say hi to my best friend, so, um, yeah. Want to go get something to eat or something?" I don't know why I was having such a hard time talking to him.

"Sure, let me get dressed." He said, walking into the bathroom. There's a reason I picked this color today. I wanted to confirm my suspicions. It was such a standing out color. Once Roxas came out, I was right. He had on a hair tie around his wrist, the same color. I knew I had to ask him about that later today.

* * *

Roxas dragged me to the most crowded fast food place in downtown.

"Why here!?" I shouted, irritated because people were taking forever to order.

"I had a craving?" He said.

"You sound like me."

"Great minds think alike." He laughed, as did I. But his laughing soon stopped, and his face twisted into a fearful look. I turned behind me and soon understood why he was freaking out. It was two members of the Organization. The Organization that beat me up. The Organization that Roxas left for me. They had on black hoodies and were walking inside. Roxas grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. Obviously, he hadn't forgotten what had happened. Just as he was about to order, they saw us.

"Roxas!" One shouted. He turned around, with a nervous smile on his face. "How's it going, buddy?" He took down his hood. He had spiky red hair.

"Hey Axel." Roxas said simply.

"Oh, I remember you." Axel said, and I flinched.

"Leave her alone." Roxas said, venom dripping in his voice.

"Oh protective?" Said the other, who I swear had a bad mullet.

"Maybe." He said. Turning around, he ordered our food to go and took my hand and began to walk out.

"You know what Xemnas says about people who leave the Organization, Roxas. Don't forget that." Roxas quickly left, pulling me with him. What did Axel mean by that?

* * *

We were now sitting in my dorm room, eating quietly.

"What did that guy mean, Roxas?" I asked, worried.

"Nothing important. Don't worry about it." Then he smiled at me. "More importantly, are you going to finish you're fries?" I shook my head. He was avoiding it for a reason.

After we finished, I really wanted to ask Roxas about a bunch of things, but I saw Sora and Kairi coming toward us. They hadn't seen us yet, but the next thing I knew, I was being shoved into A janitors closet. It was a small closet, and I saw Roxas close the door.

"Did you just..just..um." I couldn't think straight since Roxas was very close to me.

"Yes, yes I did." He said. I could hear the smirk in his face.

"Is it..is it..um"

"Locked? Yep." My mouth dropped. I never would have though to be locked in a closet with Roxas. Ever.

"Why?!" I said, leaning on the wall behind me.

"So we can talk, duh." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We could have done it out there!"

"That wouldn't have been fun." He chuckled.

"This is fun!?" He leaned really close.

"Yep."

I grabbed my head. This was too much.

"Why did you think I did it?"

"Well, when someone of the opposite sex locks me in a closet with them, my mind tends to wander." He just laughed. It was really small in here. "Okay, since you want to talk, answer one of my questions, and I'll answer yours." He seemed to agree.

"Okay, you first."

I sighed. I was nervous. Come on, Olette! This is Roxas! He won't freak on you. "Okay, how come, every day, you wear some form of my color of the day?" I asked. He just laughed. LAUGHED!

"Isn't it obvious?" I tilted my head to the side. "Cause I wanted to." That was so NOT specific.

"Be more specific."

"Nope. I already answered. Now answer one of mine." I sighed, and nodded. "Why do YOU think I wear it? Your 'color of the day'." He put that in quotes.

I started to stutter. "I-I don't know! Ugh, does it matter? I mean, I don't know!" I sighed.

"Just admit it, you can't survive without me." Where did that come from?!

"I thought we were talking about this color situation!"

"You didn't answer my question."

"You asked two in a row."

"You cause you said, 'does it matter?' So I didn't." Why is he so smart?

"What makes you think I _can't _survive without you?"

"Cause. You _love _me." He said, playfully, and so carefree. I blushed. I didn't have anything to say. "I see you aren't denying it." He said, in a sing song voice.

"You..but...that's...um...that's not fair!" He threw his head back and laughed. "Ugh, No I don't!"

"Yes you do."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do NOT!"

"Do TO!"

"Don't flatter yourself! I'm done playing around!" I wasn't mad, I just didn't want to ruin things between us, so I tried to convince myself that I didn't. Walking to the door, I tried to open it. Next thing I knew, I was being spun around and felt a soft pair of lips on mine.

If I were to try and describe my kiss with Roxas, I wouldn't be able to. All I could be able to say is that somehow, he did everything to leave me breathless.

"Told you so." He said, a little breathless.

"You.._that's not fair." _I said, backed up against the door.

"Oh, Ollie. It is completely fair. I just took the opportunity to take advantage of the situation." I stomped my foot angrily on the floor and he laughed.

"Still not fair." I pouted.

"It isn't now?" He said, leaning in again. Before our lips could touch, and before I could run my fingers through his dirty blond hair, the door opened and we fell out of the closet, Roxas on top of me. I looked at the people who opened the door.

"Well well, Kairi. It looks like our best friends have been getting busy behind OUR backs this time."

"Sure looks like it Sora." I was blushing like mad, and Roxas was grinning like an idiot.

"Do you _mind?" _Roxas said, laughing.

"Not at all. Just kiss. I want to see it." Kairi said, giggling. "See Olette? I told you he liked you!"

"No you didn't!" She laughed, and Roxas leaned down to kiss me again.

Roxas wore my color everyday, in some way shape or form, but I guess I didn't realize that he was _my _perfect color all along.

* * *

THIS ISN'T THE END! NOOOO! NOT THE END!

Don't worry, more to come.


	9. Roxas

_Your _**TheColor**

**by: startsscribbling12**

**

* * *

**love is like lighting, once you get struck, baby it **kills. **

_Fact: **Swiztoid- **_Synonymous to "sweet" or "swizzle".

**IX. **_Roxas _

…

…

…

_.._

It had been a few days since Roxas and I started going steady. I admit that it is a bit weird to be dating my best friend, but it makes our relationship tons stronger. He and I passed Psychology with flying colors, and enough time to help Sora and Kairi pass. Kairi and Sora have been making fun of us non-stop, but it barely fazed us.

"Olette, tell me again WHY you took me four hours away from campus, ON MY BIRTHDAY?" Roxas asked me. Truth be told, we were planning a surprise party, and I thought a long drive was good enough to stall him.

"Well, I thought we could go sight-seeing!" I tried to make up an excuse.

"In the middle of winter...in the middle of nowhere? Do you even know where we are!?"

"YES! Um, like..." I couldn't think of a place. I knew where we were. That's a lie. I so DIDN'T know.

"Ugh. And it's cold." Roxas complained, rubbing his hands together.

"Look on the bright side, Roxie. It's just you. And me." I tried to make him feel better.

"That would be nice, if it wasn't below zero!" I groaned. "I'm sorry."

"No no. It's okay. This is my fault. "I attempted to do a u-turn, since no one was on the road, or has been for two hours, which ended badly. Since I hit a patch of ice and the car landed in a ditch. "Oh no." Roxas hit his head on the dashboard a few times.

"I'll go look." Roxas took out his gloves and scarf and got out the car. When he shut the door, the car shut off, which cut off our supply of heat. After he checked under the hood, he came back into the car.

"The engine is shot."

"And this is what I get for planning a surprise party for my boyfriend." I said, hitting the steering wheel.

"A surprise party?"

"Well, yeah. And you can see how my stalling plan went. YOU'RE STALLED NOW!" Roxas just laughed. "Well with all this snow, we can't pull the car out on the road. What about your cell phone?"

"No service." He said.

"Dammit." I put my gloves back on, seeing as it was getting cold.

"Let's just talk until someone passes by."

* * *

"But, Sora and Kairi told me to!" We were talking about something that happened when we were thirteen. I had peeked into the boys washroom, which just happened to have a person called Roxas occupying it.

"Sure. You just wanted a free show."

"SHUT UP! Did not!" I punched him. Roxas laid back in his seat. We both had a lack of sleep from texting all night. It had been a snow day and Roxas and I were discussing our plans on pranking our psychology teacher. "Sleepy?" I could now see my breath in the car.

"Yeah..." He muttered. Then I looked at the gloves he had on.

"HOBO GLOVES!?"

"What?" He said, opening his eyes. I ripped off my gloves.

"Put on mine! Hobo gloves, bad bad bad!"

"Yours won't fit, silly. My hands are bigger." So, I took his hands in mine.

"Your hands will freeze." I muttered. He laughed, and held my hands.

"You're so strange."

* * *

It had been a while and Roxas pulled up the extra blanket from the back and wrapped around me. After an hour or so, Roxas had fallen asleep, head in my lap. I had began to run my fingers through his hair. I was so glad that we were dating. Sure, it had been a few days, but it seemed like we were dating forever. One thing I didn't know was why I drove four hours from campus to _stall _because look where we were now. Not that I am complaining. Leaning over, I looked at him. He looked like a little kid.

"What are you doing" He muttered. Oh shit, he's awake.

"I don't know." I squeaked. He smirked and sat up a bit. And our lips touched. Breaking away for a second, Roxas sat up, so he could get more comfortable. Connecting lips again, it was more passionate. Sure, exchanging saliva in a car wasn't my idea of romantic, but with him it was. It continued like that for a while, and then Roxas was sitting with me on his lap. We weren't cold anymore.

"I'm tired." I said into his chest.

"Sleep." Roxas was now playing with my hair; my brown locks.

"I don't wanna. I won't see your pretty face anymore."

"Now I'm _pretty?" _He joked.

"Pretty handsome." I laughed.

I laid my head against his chest and sighed.

"You know this is MUCH better than a stupid party, even if it is freezing outside."

"I agree. I got my perfect color here with me. **_Roxas." _**

Eventually, someone picked us up and drove us back to campus. Sora and Kairi wondered where we were since we were gone for about eight hours.

Moral of the story? Getting stuck in a ditch with your awesome, hot, best friend/boyfriend/color of the day might not be such a bad thing.

Roxas isn't just my color of the day. He's my color for the rest of my life.

* * *

SORRY IT WAS SHORT, BUT...

IT'S DONE!

I know, i'm sad too. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did and read my other stories!

I loved you reviewers!

SEE YOU AGAIN SOON!


End file.
